Ding Yuan
Ding Yuan is the Heaven tier angel of Beiyang Fleet. She is known by people as Iron Buddha (later retconned to Iron Pagoda) 'Background' One of those poor girls from the streets of Earth who joins the Fleet in order to survive. Despite her skills, she was proud of being a graduate from a certain Excavator School, meaning she was a vocational graduate, which was high considering other Battle Angel's educational backgrounds. And she is also proud of being the champion of traditional Chinese folk song competition. Some point in past years she offended dignitaries which ruined her path for success just to protect the girls from being bullied in Beiyang. Appearance Ding Yuan is a beautiful young woman with dark pink hair and pinkish eye that has cat like pupil with golden hue to it, and rhombus shaped pink eyebrows. She has long hair that in pony tail. She also has slender figure with well developed breast. She adores herself by wearing a black chock and sliver metal bracelet on her ankle. Her attire usually consists of Beiyang fleet military uniform which is unbuttoned showing her cleavage and sometimes she doesn’t wear her shoes. When she transforms into her angel gear her body changed into machinery. She transforms her limps to mechanical and her back has spine like mechanical. The machine part goes through her back to her breast as if being held. She has menacing looking demonic mechanical helmet which has two red horns. It has no eyes and monstrous teethes that tightly closed together. When she removes those mechanical parts she only consist of tight skin full body suit. 'Personality' In battle, she is a strict warrior. Outside the battle, she was a strict officer, but due to her high tier status, she was a complete moron, doing things like dancing and singing out of tune. Plot Power and Abilities Natural Power and Abilities: * Engineering: '''Her skill with rebuilding came from being a graduate of an Excavator School. '''Angel Gear : * Enhanced Physiology: As an angel her physiology is enhanced beyond human condition. She could do things feats that are impossible for any normal humans. Entering battle mode her physiology enhances more. * Pressure Point Sealing: She can seal pressure points of her opponents and disabling them form using their battle forms. * Battle Mode: '''As an angel gear user she can enter on her battle mode by 3D printing various weaponry with her body and augment herself to battle. ** '''Iron Buddha Thorn Mode: '''Ding Yang creates three long thin blades and one big blade with jigsaw, and removes her heavy Buddha armor. This allows her to easily be faster and more flexible and, tear though her enemies and spins around to cut through them. ** '''Crying Crane Cannon: '''She creates two giant cannon on her upper thighs to annihilate her enemies to smithereens. ** '''Heavy Buddha Armor: '''The heavy Buddha armor is a heavy armor with great defensive but lacks flexibility and she could use thorn mode but she would be slower with her heavy armor. ** '''Red Crane Scythe: '''It is a long mechanical scythe. Thorn Mode.jpg|Iron Buddha Thorn Mode 1. 7.jpg|Iron Buddha Thorn Mode 2. 1520579757WLSaiWEU6XIUTZIM.jpg|Crying Crane Cannon Ding.jpg|Heavy Armor Iron Buddha 3515643554.jpg|Killing an enemy with red crane scythe. fasdf.jpg|Iron Buddha thorn mode with heavy armor. 1520579769cPC7ZTKJYG8N04rF.jpg|Ding Yuan Weapons '''Trivia * She doesn't like tying her hair before becoming heaven tier angel. * She tied her her to carry the burden of being the big sister of the girls in Beiyang. * She stored everything about Beiyang fleets soldiers in her bodies hard disk and upload to Beiyang fleets cloud. So they can be remembered forever. Gallery Screenshot 27.png|Ding Yuan advertising for recruitment. Category:Characters